Waking Up
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Without opening her eyes, Kurenai turned over to reach into her bedside table and pull out the kunai she kept handy for such mornings. Or, she would have, but soon found that she couldn't move at all.


Well, here's the sequel you guys requested! And a happy birthday to me! If you have yet to read '_Loss and Gain', _then you should... but it isn't necessary to understand this fic. Thanks to everyone --especially to my reviewers from _Loss and Gain_-- who waited patiently or impatiently for this fic :) Nothing to say except for pointing out that this is the first time I've used any toys (and tied someone up) of any sort so please be gentle...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and no birds were hurt in the making of this fic.

**--Waking Up--**

"Hey, Anko-sensei, what are you up to?!"

Anko froze midway down the street and sighed, _Damn kid is terminally incapable of speaking at a reasonable volume... _Openly annoyed, the Jounin turned on her heels to glare at the blond-haired Genin. Fortunately, the path was deserted.

He didn't even flinch as he skidded to a halt next to her, attempting to peer into the grocery bag she carried, blue eyes curious, "What's that?"

Clutching the brown paper bag securely to her chest, Anko stepped out of his reach, "None of your business, Naruto. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh yeah!!" He grinned amicably, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks!" With that, the orange jump-suited, energetic blond was off.

Anko blinked, then shook her head. She smiled down at her bag of supplies, the plot that had ambushed her brain early that morning running victory laps in her mind as she headed home.

--x--

"_Cheep, cheep. Chirp, tweet."_

Her temples were throbbing slightly as the all-too-cheerful sounds continued without pause.

"_Cheep, cheep. Cheep, cheep, cheep."_

Without opening her eyes, Kurenai turned over to reach into her bedside table and pull out the kunai she kept handy for such mornings.

Or, she would have, but soon found that she couldn't move at all.

Tensing, her eyes flipped open, her mind racing to figure out where she was and why she was bound... She was bound, right?

Crimson eyes flicked to her left and right: yup, both her wrists and ankles were tied with ropes to the foot and head of the bed, scraps of what felt like silk carefully placed underneath to ensure that her skin wasn't chafed. She was also naked.

_Kami, what happened last night? _The Jounin wracked her mind and was rewarded with a flood of images that made her blush. Oh right, she had gotten drunk, --that would explain the slight headache--admitted her feelings to Anko and then...

There was a crash from outside of the room, beyond the closed door and Kurenai's heart sped up a bit.

_Ok, don't panic. There's a perfectly good explanation as to why you're nude and tied to a bed. _The reasons that presented themselves to her were enticing to say the least, but the cynical ninja-ish part of her brain insisted that she consider the possibilities of being captured and held hostage.

What if they were holding Anko in the other room, bound as she was and torturing her for information?!

The ludicrous idea was wiped from her mind as the still-naked purple-haired Jounin pushed open the door, a plate of food in her hands. The smell of breakfast reached her nostrils and her stomach growled, "Dango for breakfast again, Anko? You of all people should be avoiding sugar this early."

Her voice was huskier then usual and Anko grinned, a slow, sexy smile tinged with mischief that seemed so at home on her face, "So early? It's technically lunch time, love."

For a moment, Kurenai forgot that she was tied as she watched the younger woman saunter over, her swaying hips pulling the older Jounin's mind deeper into the gutters.

When Anko came to the older ninja's side, she sat on the bed, her thigh brushing against Kurenai's ribs, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that she was tied there. She bit into one of the pastries, a groan escaping her lips as the sweet taste assaulted her taste buds. "You want some?"

When Kurenai nodded, she leaned over a bit, ripping the bun apart and feeding it to her lover, placing her breasts that much closer to the bound woman's mouth in the process. Kurenai's eyes widened, her thighs clenching together to stave off her growing arousal, but she couldn't do anything but chew, then swallow as Anko leaned back, a smug little smirk on full lips.

The crimson-eyed ninja cleared her throat and asked curiously, "Any particular reason I'm tied to the bed?"

There might as well have been canary feathers all over the floor if Anko's expression was anything to go by, "Well, you were so nice to me last night so..."

The younger ninja rose, taking her breakfast with her, and left the room.

Kurenai blinked, dumbfounded, but her lover was back in a flash, hands clasped behind her back, "Since you're awake, I thought we'd play a game."

--x--

Kurenai watched curiously as Anko passed her, careful to keep whatever it was that was behind her back out of the red-eyed ninja's view. It was placed on the bedside table with a '_thunk_' and the younger Jounin was at Kurenai's side before she could make the object out, drawing her into a round of tonsil hockey.

Just as she was losing herself in the taste and sounds --she let out a whimper whenever Kurenai nipped her bottom lip-- of Anko, there was a hiss of air and a cold, almost weightless substance coated her right breast.

She gasped in surprise, pulling away from the younger woman as more of the stuff --whipped cream, she could now see-- was added to her left one.

"Didn't you just finish lunch?" What was suppose to be a casual question was delivered in a husky, breathless tone and, coupled with heavy-lidded eyes, Kurenai seemed god damned _edible_.

And Anko was starving.

This remark she made aloud as she leaned in for another kiss, earning a chuckle from her 'captive', "Really, Anko, you didn't have to tie me down to do this."

Anko's hand smoothed down the older woman's torso, slightly calloused finger tips trailing over the flat expanse of Kurenai's stomach to tease the dark curls just below, "I don't know, Kurenai," she drawled, "Things are pretty wet down here. Maybe you're enjoying this?"

_Something about being in such a vulnerable position _is_ a turn on_, Kurenai mused, a shudder running the length of her body as her lover sucked on her pulse-point, being sure to leave a mark for all to see. There was another '_thunk_' as the can was replaced and Anko's mouth wandered down the curve of Kurenai's throat, biting gently every so often, then licking as though in apology, leaving a heated trail down in its wake.

Her hands certainly weren't idle; the pointer and middle finger of her left hand were stroking Kurenai's lower lips while her right was tracing random patterns around her belly button, keeping her body tensed with need. Kurenai's nipples were poking through their thin white covering, dusky peaks begging to be sucked and nipped.

She shifted her weight so that she was now hovering above Kurenai, the loss of contact making the bound female groan."You know..." the younger Jounin said conversationally, her hands stopping their ministrations, "This makes you the sub and me the Dom."

The incredulous look on Kurenai's face was enough to make Anko grin and resume her exploration. The fact that the other Jounin was so easily giving in without so much as a word was a huge turn on, though she suspected that this conversation would arise later. Tucking that knowledge away in a corner of her mind, Anko leaned down and, at last, flicked out her tongue to sample the whipped cream.

Instantly, Kurenai's back arched, attempting to prolong the heated touch, but Anko was already withdrawing, a crafty light in her eyes, "You move, I stop."

The older woman fell still, shooting a murderous glance up at Anko. It faltered , eyelids fluttering, as Anko's tongue flicked out again, drawing back into her mouth covered in the fluffy white substance.

The younger ninja practically purred in delight, the fact that the whipped cream was on her lover's flesh making it that much sweeter. Her own lust for the woman was reaching astronomical heights and she was afraid she might burst if she didn't get some relief- and soon.

_Damn it. _If Anko kept playing with her like this, Kurenai was going to explode.

"Anko..." It ended in a low groan because the aforementioned ninja had chosen this exact moment to pull the newly cleaned peak into the moist cavern of her mouth.

"Hmmm?"

Gods, the vibrations as she uttered that sound made Kurenai arch again... Which, of course, lead to Anko's swift retreat.

"S-stop, playing with me!" The commanding tone she had been aiming for was ruined by the fact that she was bound, naked and shaking with arousal.

Anko was in control here.

Anko sat, her feminine lips coming into contact with Anko's stomach, leaving a trail of wetness. Lips, deliciously pink from kissing, protruded in a pout, "You don't like when I play with you? How about this" -without warning, two fingers plunged into Kurenai, thrusting at a fast pace- "Or this?" -a thumb came up to play with the little bundle of nerves, circling it in a clockwise motion- "Or maybe this?" -in an instant, she had slid down Kurenai's body, her tongue flicking out and dipping into her bellybutton- "Hnnn?"

She couldn't quite come up with a response at the given moment, distracted as she was; her muscles clenched and lights exploded behind her eyelids.

With each thrust of Anko's fingers, Kurenai felt as though the coil that had developed in her stomach from the moment that the naked Jounin had entered the room was being wound tighter and tighter, leading to an ecstasy that every human craved. Her world narrowed down to two things: the delicious friction of Anko's churning fingers and the warm press of her mouth against the sensitive flesh of her neglected breast.

Electricity and flames overtook her senses, the former jumping from nerve to nerve, preparing them for the immense, imminent explosion of energy and the latter licking at her bones, turning them to liquid- making her body pliant.

She was teetering at the edge of the abyss, needing just a _tiny _push to dive over the edge, but Anko wasn't giving it to her just yet. In fact she was...

_... STOPPING?! _Kurenai's brain managed to comprehend, not really believing it.

"That's enough foreplay," Anko chirped. She too was panting, her face flushed, but she didn't have _anything _on Kurenai who was suddenly in the mood to kill someone.

Preferably someone with purple hair.

She began to struggle against the ropes, mind working furiously to remember the hand signs that would get her out of this predicament so she could give Anko a taste of her own medicine.

"Cool it, Kure-chan." Friction, delicious friction, returned for a moment, the sudden spike of pleasure unbalancing the bound ninja and throwing her mind out of orbit. It was gone just as quickly, Anko grinning cheekily as soon as the older ninja's eyes reopened to pin her with a glare, "C'mon, this'll be really good. Trust me."

"It had better," Kurenai snarled, beside herself with a mixture of despair, annoyance and arousal.

"Trust me." She reiterated.

Rising, Anko make a beeline to her closet and riffled through it, "You taste really good," she remarked absentmindedly, her voice muffled by cloth.

_Anko Mitarashi: love of my life or sexual deviant bound to destroy me with torture of the best kind?_

Anko reemerged, the object she now possessed causing Kurenai to swallow, her throat suddenly dry, _Sexual deviant it is!_

"I ran into Jiraiya today." She remarked, once again conversational. Kurenai scarcely heard her, her attention on the fake purple attachment bobbing between her thighs, a few inches above her knees, with every step as she sauntered across the room to her dresser. "And asked him for some advice- him being the biggest pervert in all of Kohona and all that. There are a lot of sex-shops around Kohona... who would have guessed? I bought some stuff, but those are for later..."

Bending over, she gave Kurenai a wonderful shot of her rear before straightening and coming back, a little bottle of lube in her hand.

As she added a generous amount to her palm, Kurenai's eyes widened, "You've done this before?"

Anko bit her lip, covering the length with the blueberry-smelling substance, "Nah"- she blushed, an adorably endearing reaction that made Kurenai's heart swell with affection- "But I've been thinking about it for a while."

Moving slowly, she straddled Kurenai, positioning her 'erection' at the bound ninja's opening, the very tip grazing her folds. Dark brown eyes locked with crimson, "You ready?"

Upon closer inspection, the phallus was textured with small bumps, the base connected to Anko's waist by leather straps.

Kurenai could only nod.

The lubrication proved unnecessary; as wet as Kurenai already was, the toy slid right in. Anko clenched her teeth as she pushed forward, careful not to hurt her lover as she buried herself up to the hilt. The task was made harder by the fact that the plunger buried in her own cunt flicked at her clit with every small movement.

The almost overwhelming feeling of fullness -of completeness- caused a shudder to run the length of Kurenai's body and she groaned, eyes squeezing shut, hips bucking upward as best they could, urging Anko to move; the purple-haired Jounin nearly wished the strap-on was real so that she could feel Kurenai around her, slick and hot, as she had with her fingers.

Pulling back so that only the very tip of the toy remained, Anko waited until Kurenai's eyes, glazed with lust, opened before surging forward, starting a steady rhythm.

Anko had been right, this _was _really good. Just the knowledge that it was Anko who was doing this to her made the action all the more enjoyable.

She wanted --no _needed_-- to grip her lover; to wrap her legs around the woman's pale waist so that each thrust reached deeper inside of her. She wasn't sure where it came from, but a sudden desire for Anko arose, so intense that it nearly scared her. It was like craving a drug, her entire being yearning for Anko's touch and the warmth that it created despite the fact that said woman was currently straddling her, thrusts gaining speed as she lost herself in pleasure.

Concentrating at this point was possibly the hardest thing she had ever done, but she managed, forming the three crucial hand signs that would sever the ropes(1).

In an instant, Anko's hand swept under her thigh and shifted it --had she been expecting Kurenai to break loose?-- the leverage allowing her to do just as Kurenai wanted and _more_.

Her nails were digging into Anko's back, breaking the smooth flesh in little crescent shapes, but she really couldn't help herself. The feelings created earlier by Anko's fingers were back with a vengeance, this time quadrupled; the fireworks had become TNT, bursts of pleasure linked to each of her nerve endings, detonating at the exact same time and making the earlier flames and lightning seem like mere static shock and embers.

"ANKO!"

Her climax was sudden and violent, her scream probably heard by the entire building, the clenching of her muscles around the fake attachment sending Anko over the edge seconds later.

The purple-haired Jounin collapsed bonelessly on top of Kurenai, silky waves matted with sweat, pale skin flushed. She rolled off of the older woman, pulling her so that they were lying on their side.

They lay there for a moment, their ragged breathing the only thing violating the silence.

"That was..._"-amazing, stupendous, phenomenal, fantastic- _"...Wow." _Eloquence, thy name is Kurenai, _she berated herself inwardly.

"Wow," Anko echoed in agreement, grinning at Kurenai. She winced suddenly, "Kami, Kurenai, these are going to scar."

She whimpered when the older Jounin sat up to peer over her shoulder at the damage. Sure enough, her nails had left tracks.

"What is it with you and injuring me?" Anko joked, "First my thigh now this?"

Kurenai rolled her eyes but leaned in to kiss her lover's nose nonetheless, "Hnnn, I think you get off on pain."

"Oh?"-she quirked an eyebrow-"The same way you were positively dripping from being tied up?"

With a noncommittal sound, Kurenai settled back down, prompting Anko to pull her into her arms. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist, sighing in contentment.

When she made a move to pull out, a sound of protest was drawn from the crimson-eyed ninja and the grip around her waist tightened. "You're going to be sore later."

"Mmm... don't care. Don't let go."

They rested there in silence for another moment before Anko asked quietly, "So, any chance I can persuade you to try out the other toys I bought?"

Kurenai chuckled, "I don't think I can move right now. Next time?"

"Next time." Anko buried her face in chocolate-toned waves, "Love you, Kurenai."

"Love you, Anko."

They kissed once again, this one chaste, meant to show affection.

The older woman was asleep shortly after, but Anko stayed awake, stroking her lover's hair as she contemplated just what "next time" would bring.

--x--

"G-good morning, Kurenai-sensei. A-are you w-well? Y-you're walking strangely."

Kurenai could only grin at her student- Anko had been right, she _was _sore. But it was a good kind of sore.

"I'm fine, Hinata, thank you for asking."

The two made their way through Kahona's streets --busy for so early in the morning-- to arrive at the usual training grounds. Kakashi, his team and the rest of team eight were already there, Kiba and Naruto arguing loudly over something or another while Shino and Sasuke looked on, faces expressionless.

"Kurenai!" Kakashi greeted cheerfully, once she stopped beside him, _Icha, Icha Paradise_ held at eye-level even as he glanced up at her. He was leaning on crutches.

She blinked, surprised, "Tsunade-san let you out?"

"Well... funny story. If anyone asks, you never saw me." He gave her a sly wink just as Naruto and Kiba went at each other, rolling around in the grass with Akamaru leaping around them and barking as though cheering on his master.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kurenai asked, sensing Kakashi had no intention of doing so.

"Nah, they're kids- they need a good tussle every now and then." He was staring at her now, sharp eyes appraising her, "How are you feeling? About Asuma I mean."

She couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips- it happened every time she thought about Anko, "I'm better."

"Thats good, that's good." But he was still staring at her, his mind obviously working something over.

"... What?"

"Something's different about you."

The Jounin shrugged, but before she could answer, her other students noticed her at last and Kiba was at her side, enfolding her in a bear hug, "Kurenai-sensei, you're back!" He pulled back, allowing her to breath, "Don't _ever_ leave again- we had that purple-haired psycho-chick as a teacher!"

Shino grabbed him by his hood and pulled him away, seemingly without any effort, "Welcome back, Kurenai-sensei. Suffice to say training has been... interesting since you've left.

The rookie Jounin looked at all of her students. "It's good to be back," she said softly.

And she had Anko to thank.

**--Fin--**

Short, I know, but that (and **Benevolence**) has guilted me into doing a third and final installation of this fic-turned-series; if you guys want one, that is... Anywho, drop a review to help make a poor author's day and perhaps suggest some happenings in the next one?

(1) I don't really follow Naruto so, if it isn't possible, then let's pretend that it is...


End file.
